Mis dias contigo
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Una historia de hace 20 años, una historia sobre nosotros, los padres. Bueno no es un gran Summary lo único que tengo que decir es que es un posible pasado de los padres de nuestros personajes.
1. Esa tarde

**Este fic se me ocurrió hace algunas semanas, para ser más exactos cuando estaba viendo el OVA de "Bleach: Memories in the Rain" y después de eso fui a clases y estaba dibujando un Chappy muy amorfo en el cuaderno de mi compañero, me voltee y me di con la sorpresa que a mi Chappy lo había maleado le había puesto, como un emo, le dibujo una cicatriz, le puso una pistola… bueno mejor no les aburro con mi vida**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece es la gran, perfeccionista y hermosa obra de Bleach le pertenece a Tite-sama.

* * *

**Mis días contigo**

**Capítulo I: Esa tarde…**

La historia se relata hace no más de 20 años atrás, cuando el capitán del décimo escuadrón, Kurosaki Isshin fue encargado a la misión de investigar los extraños reiatsus que aparecían en el mundo humano.

El ya mencionado se encontraba en el puente de la ciudad Karakura, partiendo un hollow a la mitad.

—Parece que no debí de pedir esta misión, ya que por lo menos en el Sereitei me divertía viendo a Rangiku-chan y a Toushiro pelear – el shinigami al terminar de decir esto suspiro y guardo su espada.

_*-*-*-*-Flash Back*-*-*-*-_

_En la sala de capitanes ya habían terminando la reunión, y por fortuna del capitán de la decima, habían estado todos menos Zaraki; ya se iban retirando a sus escuadrones hasta que el Soutaicho alzo la voz y dijo:_

—_No todos los deben de estar enterados pero extraños reiatsus estan azotando en Japón, para ser más exactos en el distrito Karakura, estaré esperando las respectivas listas de los posibles candidatos a esta misión – como siempre para finalizar la reunión di un golpe a su bastón y dijo —Pueden retirarse – el Soutaicho mantenía su vista fija hacia la puerta hasta que _

—_Yama-jii – le llamo una voz_

— _¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-taicho? – _

—_Quisiera proponerme para esta misión – _

— _¿Kurosaki-taicho, porque un capitán se propondría para una misión como esta? – pregunto alzando una ceja_

—_Es que Yama-jii solo piénselo enviando shinigamis de bajo nivel tendría que enviar a un equipo de rastreo, a uno de investigación y así sucesivamente, no sería más fácil que se encargara un capitán para así disminuir el esfuerzo – cuando Isshin termino de decir esto el anciano se estaba rascando su barba _

—_Es un buen punto Kurosaki-taicho, mi decisión es la siguiente; usted queda a cargo de la misión – _

—_Yupi – hablo en voz alta —Quiero decir gracias – _

—_Espero sus buenos resultados – dijo con cierta desconfianza_

—_No tiene de que preocuparse – _

_*-*-*-*-Fin Flash Back*-*-*-*-_

—A pesar que dije eso – cruzo los brazos al mismo tiempo que ponía una cara que solo podría mostrarnos Kurosaki padre —Ya llevo 3 días aquí y ni rastros de los reiatsus - se disponía a alejarse del puente, hasta que escucho un grito de una mujer, en un segundo se disponía a ir a lugar donde se escucho el grito

*-*-*-*-Momentos antes en otro lugar*-*-*-*-

De la secundaria Karakura salía una chica de pelos castaños claros y ondulados salía en dirección hacia su hogar, que estaba en una zona residencial japonesa no muy lejos de las riberas del río.

Ya estando muy cerca de su hogar la joven, sintió una extraña presencia, que le infundió un miedo leve, volteo y recibió un golpe propinado de un hollow, el golpe que le dio había sido muy fuerte, que grito.

— ¡Oh! Parece que el pequeño golpe que te di te dolió, JAJAJA – un estúpido hollow se burlaba de ella —Bueno creo que morirás sin saber que te mato –

—Ho…ho…hollow – murmuro la chica

—Parece que sabes de mi, pero eso no hará ninguna diferencia, prepárate a morir – el hollow se preparaba para dar su siguiente ataque de no haber sido por la intervención de un shinigami, que detuvo su ataque con una sola mano —Que rayos – dijo el hollow antes de ser destruido matándolo con una rápida estocada.

El shinigami se volteo y se agacho para ofrecerle una mano a la chica que a duras penas logro sentarse

—Te encuentras bien – le pregunto mientras le ofrecía una mano, a lo que la joven un poco confundida bajo la mirada

—Shinigami –

—Parece que me conoces - se rasco la barbilla — si que somos famo –

—El peor enemigo de los Quincys –

— ¿Nani? – el shinigami se quedo muy perplejo, de ser ella una Quincy ¿lo odiaría? ¿Intentaría atacarlo? ¿Siendo así porque se dejo atacar por el hollow? sus preguntas no tenían respuestas

—Solo es una broma – le dijo levantando la mirada y sonriendo que hizo que Isshin se sonrojado un poco

—N-necesitas ayuda para pararte – y le ofreció su mano otra vez

—Gracias – contesto la chica, estaba a punto de agarrar la mano del shinigami, hasta que una flecha intervino.

—Déjala en paz, maldito shinigami – un joven de cabellos plateados, estaba con un arco de Quincy, si uno normal, preparando el siguiente ataque.

Dejando a la chica pronunciar 2 palabras.

—Nii…san –

* * *

**Que les pareció, como no veía un fic de Isshin y Masaki decidí crear uno, y díganme como me salió, les gusto ¿sí? ¿No? Me van a mandar coches bomba, avionetas, terroristas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado , espero sus reviews ^^.**


	2. Aparicion: El quincy y

**Gracias a los que leyeron esta historia, al parecer será un poco más larga de lo que pensé en un principio, pero ya espero que les guste.**

**Hessefan: Si, si tendré mucho más cuidado con las tildes y otras cosas que pueda pasar en el futuro.**

**LyS Cosmo: Bueno traje la conti espero que te guste.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece pero… si nos casamos con el (alzan las cejas las hermanas).

* * *

—Déjala en paz, maldito shinigami — un joven de cabellos plateados, estaba con un arco de Quincy, si uno normal, preparando el siguiente ataque.

Dejando a la chica pronunciar 2 palabras.

—Nii…san —

Cap2: Aparición: El Quincy y…

—Detente Nii-san — la chica se había levantado de golpe y se acerco a su hermano que pretendía atacar al shinigami —el shinigami no me hizo nada malo, en vez de eso me salvo del hueco —

—Masaki — pronuncio con dureza —retírate — le agrego una mirada de odio, lo cual la intimido un poco, sin embargo se antepuso delante de él.

—Me niego — su mirada era firme —si lo hago tu lastimaras al shinigami y…yo…yo ¡no puedo permitir que lastimes al que me salvo! —

—No importa que, no es así ¿no? — la cuestionaba

—No importa que — su voz se había igualado a su mirada, mientras tanto Isshin estaba lo que escuchaba y pensaba

—"_Si la chica es hermana del Quincy entonces debo de suponer que ella es una Quincy pe" _—sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

— ¡Nii-san! — grito Masaki y una flecha avanzaba en dirección hacia el shinigami, cuando la flecha estaba a punto de alcanzar al shinigami, el ya mencionado cogió la flecha con la mano

— ¿Qué rayos? — pronuncio el de cabellos plateados, el shinigami suspiro y arrojo la flecha hacia un costado

—…estuvo cerca, Masaki-chan puedes retirarte —

—Pero —luchaba contra la idea de abandonarlo

—Por favor —

—Hai — se movió y miro a su hermano —Nii — no la dejo terminar

—No llames así, solo lárgate —

—Hai — bajo la mirada y a pesar de que estaba retirando algunas de sus lágrimas se dejaron ver.

Cuando Masaki se hubo retirado a la casa, el Quincy y el shinigami habían reanudado su duelo, claro que con simples miradas desafiantes.

—Que te sucede shinigami, no vas a atacar, desenvaina tu espada — el de cabellos plateados intentaba provocar a Isshin

— No será necesario — lo contradijo sin mirarlo

—No me subestimes — y utilizo el hirenkyaku para aparecer detrás del shinigami, y empezó a formar una flecha

—Ese truco no funcionara — y agarro su recién formada flecha que ahí mismo la destruyo, el Quincy se alejo con hirenkyaku

—Veo que no será fácil derrotarte — cerro los ojos, haciendo desparecer su arco

—Que planeas hacer — el Quincy aparentemente estaba concentrando su reiatsu —Oi contesta —

—Ahora — abrió los ojos y apareció un arco de un descomunal tamaño

—Que es…eso —

—Di tus últimas palabras shinigami — estaba dispuesto a jugarse todo su reiatsu en el siguiente ataque

—Quieto ahí Ryuuken — dijo un adulto, de apariencia de no más de 45, dirigiéndose a Ryuuken —No tienes porque atacarlo —

—Pero, padre — contesto aparentemente molesto — es un shinigami

—Que salvo a tu hermana — le completo su padre

—Entiendo — se resigno bajando su arco

—Me alegra que comprendas — dice algo contento — por orto lado — mira a Isshin—gracias por salvar a mi hija

—No se preocupe solo hice mi trabajo —

—No, no, usted la salvo, pero cambiando de tema usted tiene donde quedarse —

—Bueno… — Isshin intentaba buscar alguna excusa para que no dijera lo que él pensaba que diría

—Entonces puedes quedarte e—

—Me niego rotundamente – dijo Ryuuken muy molesto cruzando los brazos y cerrando los brazos y cerrando los ojos adivinando lo que diría su padre— además – abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue que ninguno de los dos estaba —parece que nunca me va ha hacer caso

**-**-**-**-**-**- EN CASA DE LOS QUINCYS**-**-**-**-**-*

—Wow que lugar más grande – decía asombrado el shinigami

—En serio, – interviene Masaki – pensé que dirías que es la más pequeña

—De que hablas si es demasiado grande – no terminaba su asombro ya que tenía razón la casa era muy grande, no se comparaba con las mansiones de las Casas Nobles; pero no le importaba ya que, después de todo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de entrar a una, pero ahora...

—Siéntase como en su casa — interrumpía en sus pensamientos aquel hombrecillo—Por cierto mi nombre es Souken —

—Pero…yo – Isshin no sabía que decir —Realmente no puedo —

—Tiene mucha razón — hablo desde la puerta Ryuuken —Seria mejor para todos para todos que él se largue, no es eso lo que querías decir SHI-NI-GA-MI — la última frase lo hizo con mucho énfasis

—No tomes en cuenta el comentario de mi hijo — dijo Souken

—No lo iba hacer de todas maneras —

— ¡Oye! — se quejo Ryuuken

—Per — Isshin no pudo terminar su frase, ya que un reiatsu de hollow se sentía en las afueras de la ciudad —Lo siento — y se fue con shumpo

Ya en las afueras de la ciudad se veía a un hollow parecido a un gusano, con cara de pez.

—Que delicia, aquí se encuentran almas con gran reiatsu — y el hollow se acercaba a la ciudad

—No creo que puedas comerte alguna — dijo Isshin que apareció con un shumpo delante de el

— ¡Oh! Un shinigami, a ti te —

—Lo siento no tengo tiempo – y lo corto por la mitad

—Ni siquiera me dejaste que termine — fue lo último que se escucho por parte de el

—Bien, ahora pod — sintió que algo iba a golpear contra él y se puso a un lado con ayuda del shumpo — Por casi — pero lo que lo iba a golpear se puso por detrás y le dio un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente, por lo cual no pudo ver el rostro de ese "alguien"

—Dulces sueños — fue lo último que Isshin escucho antes de caer en los brazos de "alguien"

* * *

**Bueno espero que les gusten y me dejen una review**

**Ahora las posibles preguntas**

**¿Quién era ese "alguien"?, ¿Cuál era su motivo para dejar inconsciente a Isshin? **

**Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos.**


	3. Urahara

**Este año sale la cuarta película de Bleach a que no es genial :3 y ahora vamos a ponernos serios **** WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Warner Bross va a hacer una película de Bleach????????!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece.

* * *

Isshin logro despertarse y estaba algo aturdido por lo del golpe y mientras estaba intentando despertarse completamente; la puerta se abrió, el lugar donde estaba era un viejo almacén

— Buenos días — un rubio con traje de empleado normal, según él, lo saludo — o debo decir buenas tardes del día siguiente

— ¿Quién eres tú? — estaba preguntando Isshin

— ¿Es así como tratas a las personas que recién conoces? — Decía con fingida indignación —y yo que te traje aquí para que no vayas a dormir en la calle ¡Qué malo eres!

—… — solo lo miraba raro, pero se impresiona — T-tu puedes verme

— Es obvio yo también he sido shinigami como tu – se sienta frente a él o mejor dicho para alguien que intenta parecer un shinigami cualquiera —

— ¿Q-que quieres decir? — se empezaba a poner nervioso

—Se que no eres un shinigami cualquiera — lo miraba seriamente

—…—

—Que no hablas acaso te comió la lengua una gata— hablo el rubio

—Yo no comí la lengua de nadie — aparece de la nada un gato negro

—N-no puede ser — Isshin se sorprendió

—Que te sorprende ¿nunca has visto u…

— ¡Un gato que habla! — lo interrumpió

— ¡No soy un gato que habla soy una gata! —

— ¡De que hablas si tu voz es como la de un hombre! —

— ¡Y eso que tiene que ver! —

—Es fácil gata que habla igual a gato — empieza a hacer algunas poses con las manos — lo vez es fácil —

—Veo que no entendiste —se aleja un poco y se empieza aparecer mucha niebla y cuando se esta disipando se ve la silueta de una mujer

—Te lo dije es gata —

—… — el rubor empezó a subir por su rostro — ¡Eres una mujer! —

—Te lo dije — se metió el rubio riéndose disimuladamente — Yoruichi-san sigues estando en forma —

La niebla se disipo completamente dejando ver a un Isshin más que rojo.

—Pero tu…eras un…

—Oye — se acerca — eres tonto o que — le tiro con el dedo —los gatos no hablan —

—p-pero porque no dijiste eso del principio —

—Tenemos a un inocentón aquí — se lo decía el rubio

—Tienes mucha razón —la morena le siguió

— ¡Deberían dejar de molestar! — El capitán estaba molesto por la burla que le dejo ellos 2 — ¡y además quienes son ustedes! —

— ¡Ah! Tienes mucha razón no nos presentamos — aquel rubio dejaba de reírse y se apunto a sí mismo — yo soy Urahara Kisuke — Apunta al ya cambiada mágicamente morena — Ella es Yoruichi-san —

— ¿Yo…Yoruichi? — Intenta recordar su nombre — Tu nombre se me hace conocido —

— será por…

— ¡Ya me acuerdo! — Se acerca a Urahara — tu eres el heredero de la familia Shoin y el antiguo jefe de la división de fuerzas secretas —

— El es yo — se molesta — o mejor dicho ella es yo — Urahara se deprime — o yo soy ella… ¡Demonios! ¡Ya no sé lo que digo! —

Isshin se acerca le susurra a Urahara

—Como la soportas — a lo que a Urahara le sale una gotita.

— … —

— ¡Es cierto! Debo de encontrarla — dijo el pelinegro

— ¿ah? — menciono el dúo

Pero en otro lugar, para ser exacta en una casa que llevaba afuera el nombre Ishida…

—En serio debemos de acogerlo en casa — Un peliblanco se quejaba

—Ryuuken, hijo mío no hagas un puchero por tu celos que pareceres menor — El Quincy tenía una cara de dices en serio — no importa que nuca dejare de quererte — a su hijo ya le salían unas venitas

—Padre será mejor que no me busques porque me encontraras —

—Esto no te mol esta ¿no? —

— Te lo advertí — su cara estaba muy molesta — ¡Yo…yo…yo! ¡Me voy a mi cuarto! —el chico se iba echando humo de la cabeza

—Regresara —

En una colegio que todos seguramente conocen…

—Bye, bye, Ishida-san — se despedían unas chicas de Masaki

—Bye, bye — ella se iba pero sintió la voz de alguien…

— ¡Oi! — la voz era de un hombre — ¡Oi! Masaki —

La chica caminaba como si no se percatase de nada, la mano del hombre la toco

— ¿No me escuchaste? —

—…—

— ¿eh? —

— ¿Quién eres? —

* * *

**La polémica continúa ¿Qué pasara con Bleach si es llevado al cine por los Hollywoodenses y encima sin ningún actor japonés? El informe más confiado de **  
**The Hollywood Reporter**

**h t t p : / / t r a n s l a t e . g o o g l e . c o m . p e / t r a n s l a t e ? h l = e s& sl = e n & u = h t t p : / / w w w . h e a t v i s i o n b l o g . c o m / 20 1 0 / 0 3 / w a r n e r – b r o s – p r e p p i n g- f i l m – a da p t at i o n – o f - b l e a ch – m a n g a . h t m l & e i = 5 p 6 y S 7 _ C F Y L _ 8 A b 7 q d y GB A & s a = X & o i = t r a n s la t e & c t= re s u l t & r es n u m = 1 & v e d = 0 C A o Q 7 g E w A A & pr e v = / s ea rc h % 3 F q %3 D b le a c h % 2 BT h e % 2 B H ol l yw o o d % 2 BR e p o r t e r % 2 6 hl % 3 D e s**


End file.
